The Truth
by Agent Amadora Destavola
Summary: Real life truth about the writer. but added a few fictional things to make it more emotional. might incorporate it into A Dawn Brought Into Darkness. who knows? only I do.


**The Truth**

My life seemed as perfect as it could be, but it all changed when I knew what I was. It all started when I was a young child at age 7. I began to notice that I was different than from what my family looked like. They were around me at the dinner table, chewing carefully as my mother talked about her day at work. My parents both had blue eyes and I had brown. It puzzled me to no end why I was different. That night, my mother sat me down in the living room; she held my hand lightly like she couldn't bear what she was going to tell me. I looked up at her, trying to make eyes soft.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" I asked her as I squeezed her hand a little tighter. Tears silently began to fall down her face, just then my own began to fall.

"I have something to tell you," my mother quietly said.

"Yes mommy?" I asked and kissed her cheek.

"Well, children like you are sometimes born in their mommy's tummy. Some are born in their mommy's hearts," she told me.

I tilted my head at what she just told me. "What are you trying to tell me, mommy?" I asked her, questioningly.

"We adopted you when you were a baby from a nice pair of parents," she added.

"Then what do I call you and daddy?" I asked her.

"No, no," she said, kissing my cheek, caressing it. "Honey, you are our precious gift sent from above. You are our daughter. You just have two sets of parents."

I hugged her tightly. "I'll still love you two forever," I told her, "Can you at least tell me anything about my other parents?"

"What I can tell you is that their names are Michael and Kathy," she told me, putting a few strands of hair behind my ear. "Just always know that they love you as much as your father and I do."

"Yes mommy," I said, quietly, turning my head to look out the window, tears silently falling. I felt something click inside my heart that my other parents didn't want me. My mother picked me up and placed me on her lap, wiping the tears off my face.

"Oh honey…" she said to me. "Why are you crying?" I closed my eyes, laying head against her.

"It's nothing mommy," I replied, sadly as my mother stroked my hair.

She sighed at my silence but said, "You have a special friend too," she quietly said to me.

I lifted my head up to look at her, "I have a special friend?" I asked my eyebrow rose. Just then I heard a knock on the front door of the family country house, a short brown haired girl walking in.

_9 years later…_

I kept reminding myself to mark off my calendar to stay clear of that fateful day so it wouldn't kill me inside for the rest of my life. Just then I heard a knock on my bedroom door of the townhouse, my sister walking in, hugging me tightly as her boyfriend leaned against the doorframe giving me a friendly smile. I smiled at him back to seem just as friendly. I hid my feelings about her boyfriend very well.

"Happy Birthday my precious sister," my sister, Laren said to me while stroking my hair back. "I love you."

"Thank you Laren." I replied and pulled back, half smiling. "I love you too." I said quietly. I pushed passed her boyfriend and walked down the stairs into the family area and sat in the lazy boy recliner opposite of where the big screen TV was.

Laren and her boyfriend, Bob, trailed down the stairs hand in hand and sat together on the couch to my left. I tried to contain the tears in my eyes by closing them. Just then I heard the faint sound of wrapping paper being taken out of a gift bag. I opened my eyes to see my sister holding a teddy bear who was holding a heart. Her face lit up with a smile, turning her head to kiss Bob on the cheek.

"I love it. Thank you hun," she told him as he smiled and said,

"Happy 1st anniversary to you honey." Bob said to her. I dug my nails into the recliner, getting up out of the chair and up into my room, slamming my door shut letting everyone know that I'm angry and should be left alone. I banged my fist on the wall, almost breaking my pinky finger. Tears fell down my face as I cried and sobbed from the pain in my hand and pain in my heart, the one thing that can't be strong in someone's lifetime.

I didn't care if my sister would come up to see what was wrong. I rolled my eyes as I heard a faint knock from the other side of my door; my mother opened the door and came in. Once she saw my tear stained face, she knew that she shouldn't say anything to me and just comfort me. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around me, stroking my hair back as I sobbed. My sister knocked on the door, coming in, sitting beside me, motioning towards my mother asking for us to be alone. My mother quietly left and I felt my sister's hand on my shoulder, in an attempt to comfort me. I felt anger build up inside me, my chest beginning to heave. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Please dear sister," she said, trying to soothe me, "What happened?" My arms began to shake as I ripped her arms from around me as I got up, my dark brown eyes turning a bit darker in the light of my room. I whipped back to look at her, a light growl coming from my throat. Her eyes looked scared and to my amusement I smiled.

"Like hell you don't know!" I yelled at her, squeezing my fists together, feeling that my pinky finger no longer hurt. My sudden outburst had made her jump. I had never cursed or yelled at her before, although I knew that she deserves all I'm giving her. I tried to hold back my anger at her as more tears fell down my cheeks. I turned to the door to see Bob standing there, blocking my escape.

I laughed, "I don't care if you were a part of the army," I hissed at him and I saw him gulp as I smiled in satisfaction.

"I can see both of your futures…" I said, turning back to look at Laren, pointing at her. "You and I will never be sisters and I will never talk to you ever again!" I turned back to Bob. "When you're in the army on a mission, you will be talking to some other chick and go with her then my sister and well…" I walked up to him and said, "Let's just say you won't live to see your future." I said as I wrapped my hands around his throat and snapped his neck. My sister screamed as her dead boyfriend's body fell to the ground, my mother came running in and saw me standing over Bob's body. She gasped, running over to feel for Bob's pulse as I smiled, knowing that he wasn't here anymore.

"He is no longer here to hurt me nor my sister." I said to my mother and looked back at Laren. "Even if you bloody cared that it was my birthday and you had your anniversary with that bastard." I said looking at him on the floor. "It was supposed to be my day!" I yelled, licking the corner of my lip, tasting a liquidy copper taste. "That's why I invited you to come! So I could spend it with my biological sister! But you had to bring him!" A growl came through my throat, as I tried to cage what wanted to unleash itself upon my family.

I saw tears swell up in my sister's eyes, "I'm so sorry, Katherine." I heard her say. "I'm sorry I had brought this between us."

I growled again and saw her body flinch, "That was a lie you just told me. I can tell because you've done it to me before." I said through gritted teeth. She got up, walked over Bob's dead body and out of my room, grabbing a present with my name on it, handing it to me. I grabbed it from her and picked up Bob's body in one arm.

"I'll take care of him." I said, walking to the front of the house. "He doesn't deserve a proper burial anyway…" I ran out the door to the backyard, grabbing a shovel on my way to the cemetery. I walked over to the fence in our backyard behind our house, jumping over it. I landed with a quiet thud, wondering how I was able to hold two items and a body over something blocking out people coming into our backyard. I shrugged and looked for a place to bury the body. I walked towards a tree and placed my present underneath it, turning away to find a place to dig. I threw Bob's body on the ground like I didn't give a crap. Truly I didn't so it wouldn't matter to him in the afterlife. I began to dig far away from the road and tree in the cemetery. In an instant I noticed that I had dug up a perfect rectangle of a hole, I reached over to pick his body up again. I shook my head at myself, standing up again.

He doesn't deserve any sweetness from me. I walked over to the body and used my foot to push him into the hole; quickly I moved all the dirt into the hole again and patted it down like nothing interfered with the land. I pressed the shovel into the ground and walked over to where my present sat.

I sat down, my back against the tree and began to unwrap my present. I got to what seemed like a scrapbook, a very old scrapbook. I opened up the scrapbook to see old pictures; they seemed to be from the 18th century to my knowledge. I flipped to a page to see a man, standing over a tree in a small field. I had finally noticed that it was the same tree I was sitting against. I flipped through every page to see that the same man was leaning against it. I swallowed in disbelief; the man never grew old to what I've seen of him. I turned to the last page of the scrapbook to see a letter. The envelope had little tears in it like it was never opened. I recognized a faint K in the handwriting ; I blew on the envelope dust going into the air. I glanced back down at the writing to see my name Katherine written on it. My eyes grew wide as I dropped the letter. What the hell?! What's going on?! How did I not know about this?! My body shook as I picked up the letter again; I slowly opened it to see the same handwriting, it read:

Dear my sweet loving Katherine,

I know this may be weird seeing this scrapbook of old pictures. But do know that you are changing into something you may have heard about. I have attached something that may help you understand what you're turning into.

The letter just ended like that. I felt around the scrapbook, feeling a little knob, hearing a click sound, a little door opening in the back of the scrapbook. I felt something fall into my lap; I put my scrapbook down and picked up what looked like a vial. I turned it around in my fingers to see that it was red in colouring. I swallowed as a little bit of the liquid left the vial onto my index finger. I licked liquid up and felt four small fangs extend. I was a vampire.

7


End file.
